1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measurement apparatuses, particular to a measurement apparatus for measuring an object.
2. Description of Related Art
An image measurement apparatus is often applied to measure objects, such as a workpiece, for example. The image measurement apparatus includes a measuring assembly, a movable base, a platform, and a console with a display device and a computer. The image measurement apparatus measures workpieces using images of the workpieces captured by the measuring assembly. However, the base, the console, and the platform are usually in fixed positions, requiring that the workpiece be repeatedly repositioned to get measurements of different portions of the workpiece, which is inconvenient and can add to the cost of manufacture. What is needed, therefore, is another image measurement apparatus to overcome the limitations described.